


Kiss Me

by kola21



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, Humanstuck, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kola21/pseuds/kola21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me," Kankri commanded, somewhat disgruntled. It had been weeks since they had started having romantic relations and Cronus had not kissed Kankri on the mouth once. Although it was Kankri who first requested they hold off on such intimate gestures til later, recently he had begun to feel a bit anxious about the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I was worried about posting this but I hope you enjoy ????  
> unbeta'd

"Kiss me," Kankri commanded, somewhat disgruntled. It had been weeks since they had started having romantic relations and Cronus had not kissed Kankri on the mouth once. Although it was Kankri who first requested they hold off on such intimate gestures til later, recently he had begun to feel a bit anxious about the whole situation. 

            Cronus perked up immediately, his eyebrows shooting up along with his smile. 

            "Woah, I mean, I'm not goin' to question it but I was wonderin' why you had brought me up to a secluded room so late at night."

            Kankri frowned at him.

            "Don't get any ideas, I only brought us up here because it may have been potentially offensive to display such public displays of affection in a place as populated as the common room or the dormitory. I merely meant to try to keep these private between you and I because single or partnered peoples that may be having problems with their relationships or adequacy of themselves may find it,"

            "Alright chief, alright," Cronus said, cutting him off. The muggleborn slipped his paler hands into the others darker ones. 

            Cronus turned so that he and Kankri were facing each other. They stood in the middle of the room.  The taller of the two glanced around and sighed,

            "Oh, babe, this won't do at all," 

            "What, what won't do about it?" Kankri's face dropped into a small frown. 

            "Only kissing," he reminded Cronus warily, his eyes darting over Cronus' face to try to determine what exactly he was thinking. 

            "Of course chief, I ain't deaf," 

            "Excuse me - my sister is hearing impaired, I would please ask you to refrain speaking in such a nonchalant matter about subjects that may imply that you are disabled when you clearly are not."

            He gently pulled the smaller somewhat reluctantly over to the wall.

            "Cronus," a warning.

            "No, no, listen," he cooed, rotating his hands so that their fingers interlaced. 

            "We'll be more visable in the middle of the room, more likely to get caught, see? An' all those desks? Imagine if we got a little rough an' we knocked one of them over? The cat would be out of the bag then, chief."

            Kankri's cheeks heated slightly at the image of them "getting a little rough" but he pushed through it,

            "It is only kissing, we will not be getting 'rough', if you are implying anything other than that will occur, I will have to ask you to check yourself, because I have clearly stated several times I do not wish to do anything more than what I have stated."

            He pulled his hands out from Cronus' and was starting to look like he was nearly ready to leave.

            "Shit, babe, no," Cronus said quickly, sliding both hands onto Kankri's hips, "We aren't gonna do anythin' you don't want to do, okay?" 

            "I'll take your word for it Cronus, but one wrong move," he warned, but seemed pleased with this declaration, for he wrapped his arms around the other student's waist. 

            Cronus grinned and inched a bit closer.

            Kankri's muscles tensed up, his stomach fluttering. They watched each other's eyes for a moment before Kankri shut his, unable to bear the straight gaze of the purple ones. There was a pregnant pause where Kankri wasn't sure if it had been a couple minutes or no time at all and the not knowing was worse than the seeing. He was just about to open his eyes as his anxiety peaked, when suddenly he felt a warm, soft, a little bit wet pressure on his neck right below his ear. His face flushed in shock and his eyes snapped open. Another, the same as before albeit a little bit slower and firmer, was planted slightly lower.

            Kankri's brain muddled in itself for a second, trying to comprehend as well as find the words to respond. Two more pressed to his neck before he was able to focus his mind. 

            He felt a hot breath against his neck and his spine tingled, 

            "Like this?" it whispered.

            "...N, no," he managed to push out, in somewhat of a hiss. 

            There was a pause and Kankri could feel wisps of air against his skin as Cronus spoke,

            "Do you want me to stop?"

            Kankri thought for a moment, and the hesitation felt so long Cronus began to pull away, anticipating the worst.

            "No," Kankri finally said,

            "This is acceptable... but, you know what I meant."

            Joyfully, Cronus leaned back into Kankri's body and another kiss pushed into his neck and Kankri could feel a smile in this one,

            "What do you mean, chief" Cronus purred in his most fakely innocent voice,

            "Only kissing, right?" 

            As he received another faster, more eager kiss, Kankri felt two pairs of cold fingers lightly try to creep up under his sweater. Their touch was so soft and gentle Cronus must've been hoping Kankri wouldn't have noticed.

            "Hands," Kankri said plainly, but Cronus got it and pulled his hands out from beneath the shirt instantly. For a second his face flashed something grumpy, probably at getting caught and not being allowed to continue, but he quickly recovered, letting his hands slid from Kankri's hips to his back. 

           Cronus' neck kisses slowly made their way back up, and his hands travelled a slow descent down Kankri's back. The hands stopped right on his lower back, and stayed there for a while, pulling Kankri closer as Cronus kissed down the jawline toward Kankri's lips. Each kiss seemed slower than the last and Kankri wanted for Cronus to just get it over with and kiss him on the lips but he equally as much did not want Cronus to end this so quickly.

            Only a couple kisses away, Kankri suddenly felt two pairs of cold hands breach the back of his pants and attempt to slide down to his butt. He pulled away from the peck on his jaw, removing his hands from around Cronus and firmly holding Cronus' arms. 

            Kankri gave him a stern little frown.

            "Cronus, what did I say?"

            The taller of the two frowned right back, looking a little frustrated.

            "Aw, come ON, Kankri, you can't have me do nothin' with my hands, that ain't fair,"

            He pulled his hands out of his boyfriend's pants. 

            Kankri considered this for a moment, 

            "I suppose you are correct," he finally said.

            Kankri ran his hands lightly down Cronus' arms and into his hands, where he took them. He then walked a semi-circle around Cronus (pivoting him in the process) and backed him up into the wall. 

            "Wh, this is new, can't say I don't like it though," Cronus hummed, but through his sweet-talk Kankri could see he was still somehow a bit nervous.

            "Cronus if there is anything you do not wish for me to do, please let me know now so I can refrain from doing anything that may be potentially triggerous to you."

            Cronus laughed a little in excitement, "Babe I'm going to take whatever you give me,"

            "I don't want for you to just 'take' it, I want you to enjoy it," 

            "If you're doin' it, I'll enjoy it," he murmured, leaning down to give Kankri more neck kisses, but Kankri dodged, still tightly holding hands, and stretched up to lightly kiss Cronus' neck. This time, it was the latter's turn to blush, and he did so bright that it was almost as if he had never had that happen before. Somehow Kankri suspected that that was just the case.

            He kissed Cronus' neck a couple more times, feeling his partner lean into the kiss a little bit more every time. Kankri paused for a moment where he glanced into Cronus' face. His eyes were closed, this is what Cronus must have felt like before...

            In a bout of courage and adrenaline, Kankri leaned into Cronus' neck and give him a sizeable nip. Instantly Cronus' whole body gave a jump and he opened his eyes to look into Kankri's,

            "I thought you said only kissin', you've broken your own rule, that gives me the right to break it," 

            As if had been waiting for this all along, he slipped his hands away from Kankri's and up the bottom of his sweater, to rest on his sides, rubbing circles with his thumbs. 

            Kankri squirmed a bit at the sudden and firm cold under his sweater.

            "I hope you know how ice cold your hands are," Kankri complained half-heartedly.

            "Then let them stay under your nice warm sweater," Cronus stooped down to give Kankri a kiss but Kankri turn his head and Cronus hit his cheek. 

            "Ain't that what you wanted though," Cronus asked.

            "It seems you missed out on that opportunity," Kankri teased, straight-faced.

           


End file.
